gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blame It (On The Alcohol)
Blame It (On The Alcohol) ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Dicht ist Pflicht, und wird von Artie, Mercedes, Puck und Santana mit den New Directions am Tag nach Rachels Party gesungen. Sie fangen im Flur an und enden in der Aula, wobei alle einen riesen Kater haben und betrunken von Arties Bloody Mary sind. Sie performen den Song als Vorbereitung für die Schulversammlung, die von den Gefahren von Alkohol handelt. Will meint hinterher, dass sie wirklich betrunken aussehen und weiß nicht, dass die Kids tatsächlich Alkohol getrunken haben. Das Original stammt von Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain aus seinem dritten Studioalbum "Intuition" aus dem Jahr 2009. Charts Lyrics Artie (mit New Directions): Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol) Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Puck (mit New Directions): I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feenin' deep (Insi-i-ide, don't li-i-ie now) Mercedes mit New Directions (mit Artie): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend (Thinking we can) Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: Ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: Ooh yeah, yeah) Artie mit New Directions (mit Puck): Fill another cup up Feeling on your (butt what?) You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in (Mercedes: My buzz set in) Artie mit New Directions: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the blue top (New Directions: Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie (New Directions): Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (On me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (Tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (Gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (Show you) What you been missing in your Li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide Mercedes mit New Directions (mit Artie): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend (Thinking we can) Mercedes (Santana): See where we can be if we press fast forward (Oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it yeah (Oooh) Artie mit New Directions: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in (Mercedes: My buzz set in) Artie mit New Directions (Mercedes): Blame it on the goose, (Blame it on the goose) got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the blue top (Yeah) Got you feeling dizzy (Hey alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie und Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cup Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Artie (Mercedes): In the sky (In the sky) And hold your drinks up high (Up high) Puck und Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie (Mercedes): Tell them bye (Buh-bye) Hold your drinks up high (High) Artie mit New Directions (Mercedes): Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol ( Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (New Directions: Hey) Blame it on the henny (New Directions: Hey) Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions (New Directions): Blame it on the blue top (Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (Hey) Artie mit New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman